Les royaumes d'Amalur : L'être sans destinée
by Elma Orel
Summary: Tout commença dans une pile de cadavres moisissant.Voici l'aventure de l'être sans destinée et ses combats pour trouver sa place en Faelie. les reviews sont les bienvenues !


**_Bonjour les gens ! _**

**_Je tiens à mettre quelques détails au point avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la lecture de cette histoire. Il faut savoir tout d'abord savoir que, premièrement, « les royaumes d'Amalur » est un jeu et par conséquent, il s'y passe des choses qui, après considération ne sont pas logiques. Par exemple, le fait qu'il y ait plus de bandits, de faes sauvages que d'habitants pacifiques, que le héros peut porter sur lui 70 à plus d'une centaine d'items différents sur lui sans être gêner par leur poids ou encore que l'on rencontre des chariots retournés en forêt mais que nulle part on retrouve les animaux de trait. _**

**_Par soucis de rendre cet univers plus plausible et plus vivant, je vais devoir apporter des modifications, qui ne plairont peut être pas aux fans purs et durs. Je vais tout de suite vous fournir un exemple afin d'illustrer mon propos. Le village de Gohart est petit et isolé : il y a un magasin d'alchimie, un magasin d'armes, une auberge et une quincaillerie. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cela réaliste que le trois quarts des habitants vivent toute l'année à l'auberge… Donc, je risque d'ajouter quelques maisons et des autres éléments. Prenez cette histoire comme un grand mod qui s'appliquerait à tout jeu afin de le rendre plus immersif._**** _Les divinités présentes dans le jeu auront également un rôle un peu plus important. _  
**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenus !  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des Royaumes d'Amalur appartiennent à 38 studios, Ken Rolston, R.A Salvatore et Todd McFarlane. La personnalité de l'être sans destinée ainsi que les différents éléments qui ne paraissent pas dans le jeu sont ma propriété.  
**

* * *

Hors de l'obscurité

Dans un lieu sombre, s'éleva une voix méfiante « ou suis-je ?» demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Elle n'était pas craintive de nature, mais ce lieu ne correspondait à rien de connu. Quelques lueurs dansaient autour d'elle. Il y avait des choses qui ressemblaient à des arbres faits d'écorces noires et violettes, de la mousse fuchsia qui garnissait le sol ainsi que d'autres plantes étranges et des petits ruisseaux argentés qui zigzaguaient à travers le paysage. Cela avait l'air idyllique. Mais, l'autre partie de ce lieu était plus effrayante. Moins de lumières l'éclairaient, et une brume planait constamment_ au dessus du sol._

-« Bienvenue. Ceci est ton nouveau chez toi. Tu peux y circuler comme bon te semble pour le moment, même si, un jour, il te faudra décider dans quelle partie ton âme résidera pour l'éternité. Je suis Belen, le dieu de la mort et le maitre de l'au delà. »

En face, se tenait la divinité dans toute sa gloire. C'était un personnage de sexe masculin cela s'entendait mais pouvait-on l'appeler « homme » ? Cela était difficile à dire. Caché sous la capuche de sa longue cape noire, le dieu ne laissait entrevoir aucun de ses traits. La seule chose qui frappait était le contraste très prononcé de sa peau pâle et de ses atours.

-« J'ai toujours cru que le dieu de la mort n'aimait pas les mortels… »

-« Moi ?! Ce sont les vivants qui m'insupportent mais les morts sont accueillis à bras ouverts ici. Aucun jugement n'est porté sur eux. Seuls les adorateurs des « autres » n'atterrissent pas dans ma demeure, car je n'ai plus de droits sur leur seconde vie. »

-« Que deviendra ma seconde existence ? »

-« Cela dépendra de toi. Les assassins tendent à vivre un cycle de meurtres qui ne finit jamais. Ils deviennent des prédateurs, tout le temps à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie mais sans jamais pouvoir assouvir leur envie entièrement. Les chasseurs, eux, courent à travers des immenses plaines et des forêts denses où ils sont en contact permanent avec les animaux sauvages les plus dangereux. Ah ! Oui, une autre vie pleine d'aventures pour ceux qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. D'autres choisissent le calme et le repos. »

-« Je sais ce que je veux. Je vais aller … »

Cette phrase ne put jamais être terminée car à ce moment là une énergie verte sortie de nulle part commença à l'aspirer. Le dieu resta sans voix un bref moment avant d'hurler -« "NOOOONN ! On ne m'en prendra pas un autre ! Cette fois, cette âme ne me quittera pas !" De multiples bras essayèrent de retenir la nouvelle arrivée mais malgré tout, l'énergie verte la fit disparaitre.

Des voix résonnant au alentour marmonnaient des mots à peine distinguables, mais certains échappèrent à ce brouhaha incompréhensible pour former un sens.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Alfar ? Varani ? Ça pourrait être un jottun ! C'est toujours la surprise hein, Guran ? »

-« Fais ton boulot, tu veux. On se fiche de ce que c'est. Un mort est un mort. Et estime-toi heureux après tout ce qu'on a vu. Mais vas-y soulève le drap. Il faudra le mettre dans le rapport, d'une manière ou d'une autre. «

L'odeur de moisi disparut brusquement et, l'air froid rencontra sa peau et la fit frissonner, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Ceux qui se tenaient autour d'elle étaient des gnomes et des scientifiques. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir vite envie de finir avec leur tâche.

-« C'est une varani. Elle devait accompagner un groupe de mercenaires. Peut être bien que cela en était une »

-« A moins que tu veuilles la rebaptiser. Le corps peut rejoindre les autres. »

-« Eh bien c'en est terminé pour toi. Ce fut un plaisir. »

Elle se sentit glisser dans un tunnel. Mais, où était-elle allongée maintenant ? Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais elle sortit violemment de sa torpeur à cause de la puanteur qui lui agressait les narines. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se découvrit coincée au dans une pile de cadavres en putréfaction, suintant et dégoulinant. Ecœurée, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de cet amas morbide et titubant, elle atteignit les escaliers qu'elle aperçut plus loin. Un tremblement manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et dérangea quelques chauves-souris qui dormaient accrochées à la voûte de la caverne. Elle gravit les marches rapidement et percuta la table face à elle, manquant de se retrouver étendue par-dessus. Sur celle-ci, se trouvait une lettre d'ordre de destruction.

**La confidentialité est primordiale… c'est pourquoi nous devons nous débarrasser de nos expérience ratées de façon appropriée Les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dans les grottes….un incinérateur…C'est effectivement tout ce qui restera de ces pauvres créatures, mais si ça peut vous consoler, ces corps ne leur appartenaient pas. **

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? _Huges Lefomorien_. Qui est-ce ? Une porte en bois située près de l'incinérateur la séparait de la liberté et plantée en son centre, se trouvait une vielle épée rouillée que la varani arracha. Sa tête à nouveau claire, elle pouvait trottiner à présent. Mais, il était trop tôt pour une course effrénée, semblait-il. Ses pas l'amenèrent plus profondément dans la roche, dans une autre galerie, où elle entendit des cris.

-« Ils sont partout ! COUREZ ! »

-« Dispersez-vous, enfants de poussière ! Fuyez devant la puissance des Tuathas ! »

Aucun des protagonistes ne se préoccupa de sa présence. C'était normal après tout, ils étaient sur le point de se faire massacrer par des soldats en armure noire décorée de pierres rouges.

Une secousse délogea une pierre qui faillit s'écraser sur son crâ continuait sa progression et tomba sur deux énormes rats. Ces derniers mangeaient des restants de charognes, arrachant les petits morceaux de viandes sur les côtes. Ils flairèrent de la viande fraîche et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Son épée rouillée allait lui servir plus rapidement que prévu après tout ! Avec un bon coup d'épée, elle en vint à bout. Un autre ci perça les ténèbres de la caverne. « Fuyez ! » La varani continua à courir pieds nus, vêtue de vêtement miteux, à travers ces galeries souterraines en espérant trouver une issue.

- « Au secours ! Vous, là ! Aidez-moi ! » C'était un gnome qui l'appelait à l'aide et il était vraiment en mauvaise posture !

- « Je sens qu'un mortel se terre par ici. Je te sens, vermine ! »

-« Encore cette vermine ? Qu'importe, vous mourrez tous ! »

- « Aucun enfant de poussière ne s'échappera ! »

C'était des soldats tuathas. Ils servaient de fantassins à Gadflow le roi fou et se montraient impitoyables sur le champ de bataille. Ce qui motivaient ces êtres étaient une haine profonde pour les peuples mortels et la volonté de les anéantir tous. Lorsque le combat fut terminé, le gnome s'empressa d'aller remercier sa sauveuse.

- « Oh, merci ! Merci ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là… Attendez, mais je vous ai déjà vue ! Vous… étiez morte ! Ca a marché ! Par le Tome, ça a marché ! Vous êtes vivante. » S'écria-t-il.

- « Qui sont les assaillants ? »

- « Vous ne le savez pas ?, lui dit-il en l'observant avec de grands yeux étonnés, Le processus à dû endommager votre mémoire. Ce sont les tuathas Deohns, les ennemis de tous les Jeunes peuples. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés si loin dans les terres, même lors de l'invasion ! J'ignore ce qu'ils font ici. Hugues saura peut-être aussi ce qu'il en est. Vous devez absolument aller le voir ! »

- « Mais qui est-ce ? «

- « Le professeur Hugues Lefomorien ! Le puits des âmes est l'œuvre de sa vie. Les Tuathas sortent des niveaux inférieurs. Si nous nous hâtons, nous arriverons en haut avant eux. Tenez ! Prenez ces petites fioles de potion de soin. Ceci devrait vous permettre d'atteindre Hugues en vie. Il se trouve dan son bureau au rez-de-chaussée de la tour. J'espère qu'il y est… et en vie… Bien, allons- y ! » Le gnome ne semblait pas en savoir plus sur elle. Quand elle l'interrogea sur la raison de sa présence, il se contenta de lui répondre qu'elle était morte et que le puis l'a ramenée à la vie.

- « J'ignore les causes de votre mort. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions mais peut être que le professeur saura vous répondre. »

Encel et la varani se mirent en route et se retrouvèrent face à une immense construction.

- « Voici ce qu'ils cherchent : notre plus grande invention, le puits des âme. Imaginez… la Fin de la guerre et de la mort. »

Encel s'interrompit lorsque les bombes placées par les Tuathas explosèrent et détruisirent le puits. Apparemment, les tuathas n'appréciaient pas l'invention d'Hugues Lefomorien et étaient décidés à n'en laisser aucune trace. Les structures étaient grandement fragilisées à cause de l'explosion et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout l'édifice s'écroule sur leur tête et les engloutisse sous un tas de ruine. Ce parcours avait été plein de rebondissements : des araignées géantes, des tuathas mais également de nouvelles connaissances.

"Les fleurs de grotte ne réagissent qu'à la magie. Auriez-vous des talents cachés ?" lui fit remarquer Encel.

Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle avait un talent pour la magie et était capable de lancer des sphères d'énergie électrique ! Leur course finit par prendre fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un point de rencontre où se trouvaient des gnomes, dont certains étaient blessés.

- « Meurs Tuatha de Malheur, » lança le prétorien Claude Ganne « mais vous n'êtes pas des leur ! »

- « Encel ! Vous êtes vivant ! Et, qui est-ce ? »

- « Ça, je compte bien le découvrir ! Elle est sortie du puits. »

- « Quoi ? Alors, il faut qu'elle aille voir le vieux. Vite, avant qui ces tuathas ne repassent à l'attaque ! »

Encel se tourna face à la varani. « C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Servez vous dans l'armurerie, vous y trouverez quelque chose d'utile. Assurez vous d'atteindre Hugues ! Nous pouvons retenir les tuathas ici. «

Hugues Lefomorien se tenait devant un énorme chaudron débordant de lumière rosée. Fidèle à sa dévotion pour la science jusqu'au bout, il tentait de sauver ce qu'il pouvait.

- « Vous voilà ! Et regardez-vous ! Après ce que vous avez traversé ! Les Tuathas, votre retour d'entre les morts… Veuillez m'excuser ! Tout cela doit vous paraitre bien confus. Je suis Hugues Lefomorien et ceci est mon laboratoire d'Allestar. Tout ce que vous voyez ici n'a qu'un seul but : Le Puits d'âme. La recherche de l'immortalité ! Et vous … vous êtes ma première réussite ! Si seulement nous avions plus de temps ! Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. Nous devons vous mettre en lieu sûr. Vous êtes la preuve vivante de ce que nous avons accompli ici. »

-« Je vais rester pour combattre. » dit la varani sans hésitation.

- « Hors de question ! J'ai mes notes, mais il est plus important que vous soyez en sécurité. C'est-à-dire que vous… vous êtes… Fascinant ! Absolument stupéfiant ! Je n'en connais pas vraiment la cause, mais en tout cas… » Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. « Hum, je ferai mieux d'aller voir. »

Encel ouvrit la porte avec fracas « Monsieur Huges ! Les Tuathas sont au labo ! Ils sont dans le … argh ! » Une flèche venait de transpercer le pauvre gnome qui s'écroula sur le sol en crachant du sang. D'autres flèches sifflèrent dans l'air, mais ne trouvèrent pas leur cible. Les Tuathas étaient très proches. La varani fraichement ressuscitée anticipait le combat et se prépara tirer son épée.

- « Non ! Vous devez sortir d'ici immédiatement ! Vite ! Sortez de la tour et trouver Agarth. C'est un ami ! Vous le trouvez à l'extérieur de Goharth. » Sur ces dernières paroles, Hugues sortit une dague et s'élança vers les Tuathas qui venaient de se frayer un passage. Il planta sa lame dans les côtes de l'un, entailla la mi-jambe d'un autre, avant de courir aussi vite que ses jambes courtes lui permettaient.

Il lança un dernier « Fuyez ! » et les montants de la porte s'effondrèrent après son passage tandis que les tuathas se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Les fondations allaient bientôt lâcher. Il fallait déguerpir d'ici au plus vite ! La sortie ne devait pas être loin. Des pierres tombaient abondamment du plafond maintenant. Les Tuathas n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'en préoccuper car ils continuaient d' exterminer tous les mortels qui osaient encore respirer.

« Allez grosse brute ! Détruis cette tour ! » Les Tuathas avaient amenés avec eux une grande créature armée d'une puissante masse. C'était un troll des rochers ! Et le dernier obstacle qui se tenait devant la sortie… La varani remercia intérieurement les dieux que ses jambes aient la force de lui permettre de courir et de sauter hors d'atteinte des violents coups de la bête. Heureusement, elle parvint à se débarrasser de son adversaire et juste à tant pour passer la porte de sortie d'Allestar avant que la tour ne s'effondre.

_Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien du tout ? Les tuathas… Je ne savais même pas de quoi il s'agissait, et je ne suis toujours pas sûre de le savoir. Et, moi ? Qui suis-je dans tout cela ? Mon nom… Mais comment je m'appelle ? _Ainsi_ s'_'interrogeait-elle alors que les premiers rayons du jour éblouissaient ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité.

« Evastelyn ? Etait-ce …. Non ! C'est mon nom à présent. » Et, avec un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers les rescapés rassemblés devant les décombres. Maintenant, elle allait devoir trouver cet Agarth. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir l'aider et peut être avait- il des réponses concernant sa mort ?


End file.
